Hermione & Harry's Love Life
by Pink Tenshi
Summary: Hermione and Harry's love life? how will it be? What about Ron? Will he be able to find his true love too? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Signs:  
  
"talking" =thinking= (Author's Note) Start of story/change of time or place/Flashback/End of Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I own my own plot.  
  
Hermione & Harry's love story  
  
Chapter.1 By: Pink Tenshi  
  
Chapter. 1  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wait for me!" Shouted Ron Weasly as he approached Harry Potter.  
  
"What's up Ron? And...where's Hermione? I thought she us to meet void deck of her house?" exclaimed Harry. Minutes past, they still did not saw her. So they decided to go into her house to find out what was she up to.  
  
They looked around for Hermione everywhere and later found her in the kitchen preparing something. "Hey Hermione have you forgotten our meeting today?!"asked Ron with a smile across his face.  
  
"Nope, I remember exactly. I just want to cook something for you and Harry. Maybe we can have a picnic down at the meadow!" Hermione Granger declared.  
  
"Ummm...... What are you going to cook?Maybe we can help you." Harry requested gleefully.  
  
"Yes, you may all help. I'm going to cook snails' ball soup, frogs' eyes with toenail dish and lastly, our refreshment will be snake venom juice!"Hermione chuckled as she said.  
  
"WHAT?! NOT THAT!!" Harry and Ron screamed and shudder at the thought of eating the food their friend listed out for them. Hermione laughed at their expression on their face.  
  
"Nah..I'm just joking! Don't take that in heart. I'm going to bake muffins, some jelly and lemonade for drink!"  
  
"and.."she added "Can you guys bring me a box of raisins, a cask of mustach...I mean mustard...and a sack of potatoes."  
  
Not long after they had finished cooking, Hermione decided to pick some flowers and some strawberries from her garden while the boys ate their food when waiting for her. Hermione soon came back woth a basket of ripen strawberries and a bunch of tulips. She put down her basket on the glass table and then took the bunch of tulips and put them in her favourite vase.  
  
"Mm..i'm finished!" Harry said and stretched his body and let out a yawn.  
  
"Me too! That was delicious!"Ron said.  
  
"Before I forget...I have a surprise present specially for you Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said with ripples of excitement.  
  
"Just wait and see!"Ron said.  
  
Harry came back with a pinkish box with a blue ribbon. "Come on Hermione! Open your present! Quick!" Ron said with a hint of excitement too. "Okay..." She reached out for the bow and untied it. She took the lid off and was surprised to see a fat orange cat.(A/N: just imagine the cat is the one in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban')  
  
"Why!It's so adorable. How do you know I always wanted a kitten Harry?"  
  
"When we pass by the pet shop you will always look at this little thing..so I thought that you like it and so I bought it."  
  
"Oh Harry I LOVE it! Thank you" Hermione said and hugged Harry gratefully.  
  
---end---  
  
A/n: hey! I didn't give a cliffy!so review pls??? puppy eyes REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
By:  
Pink Tenshi  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of adding Rocky music! Konnichiwa!!  
  
chappie 2  
  
3days later  
  
=Yes! My first step of wooing Hermione accomplish!= Harry thought.Not long, Hermione called...  
  
'Hello, Potter speaking.' 'Oh hello Harry. Hermione here.I've something to tell you.' 'What's up?' 'Well...just called to tell you that you and Ron are invited to my birthday party!' Hermione beamed. 'Oh really? Thanks!' 'It's nothing. If you don't mind, I've something to do.See you at my party tomorrow! And..Malfoy and his parents are invited.' 'You invited Malfoy?!' 'No...my parents invited his whole family! Harry, I really have to hang up! Bye!' 'Hmm...bye then!' Harry put down the phone as he heard a click on the other line.  
  
"Ron! We're invited to Hermione's birthday party tomorrow! Do you want to follow me to buy her present now?'  
  
"Okay! Wait a minute...just a last few touches on this stupid thing!" "Quick!"Harry yelled as wore his sweater and leaned casually against the door frame. "Alright!Alright!" Ron ran to his room and put on a grayish pants while Harry walked out of the apartment. "Hey wait for me!" Ron ran after slamming the door behind him.  
  
At the Mall  
  
"We'll meet here 1 hour sharp here okay?" "Okay..." Ron said and turned around to look for a suitable present for Hermione.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"I must find a perfect present for Hermione...I have a hunch..that Harry likes Hermione too..." I muttered to myself as I scanned the jewelry selling in the shop. One caught my attention."May I have a look at this." Ron said to the salesgirl.I took the jewelry in my hands..there is a letter 'H' with diamonds around it. After a few minutes of thinking...I decided to buy it. I asked the salesgirl to wrap it up for me and went back to the spot Harry and I first was.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Can you let me see that gown" I said as i pointed to the dress to the salesgirl. "Yes..sir" the salesgirl took the gown out and handed it to me and i smiled kindly to her.  
  
I examined the dress for a while and bought it.. I moved on to the next shop to buy a necklace for Hermione.  
  
at the shop  
  
I looked at the huge variety of necklace...they were sparkling brightly...I asked the salesman to let me take a look at the necklace with tons of diamonds on it..i hold it and it was heavy...I asked him to put it back and show me another one which I think will suit Hermione...There is little diamonds in the small yet beautiful flowers shaped thingy. "I'll take this" I told the salesman. After I paid for the necklace..i went back to meet Ron...  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Ron!! Are you ready?!" Harry yelled at Ron..he wore a Mackintosh with red shirt and black long pants.  
  
"Yea...wait a...minute...I'm having trouble....with the..argh....pants!!....Now..there!"Ron finally came out of his room. He wore his mackintosh too..with white shirt and black long pants.  
  
"Come on..let's go!"Harry said as he walked towards his car with Ron following behind. "Hey Harry...I don't want to take my car..so.." "Okay okay..hop in then!"  
  
Minutes Later  
  
Harry parked his car and got out with Ron and went to press the doorbell of Hermione's house.  
  
-ringzZz..-ringzZzZz..-  
  
The door opened and a beautiful woman who's none other than Hermione's Mother. "Why..Harry and Ron..welcome to Hermione's Party!"  
  
"Thank you auntie!" chorused Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron went to the ball room. The decorations in the room made the plain looking ball room an elegant one. The jostled through the crowd and managed to find her with a bunch of girls she mixed with other than them.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hermione!"Harry and Ron said and presented their gifts to her. "Oh! Thank you Harry! Thank you Ron! Mind if I go to my room and open both of your presents?"  
  
"Sure! Hope you'll like it."Harry smiled and push his spectacle up. "Yup..go ahead!"Ron said casually.  
  
minutes past  
  
Hermione soon came down and all attention was o her. She is wearing the pink strapless gown that flowed all the way down to the floor which showed her figure well. And to match it was the breath-taking necklace and bracelet. Both shining brightly.  
  
Hermione made her way towards Harry and Ron. "You look beautiful!"Ron commented "You look like a goddess!!" Harry praised. "Your gifts made me look beautiful.Thank you!" Hours past  
  
"Hey guys...got to go home now!Mother called and need me to get home!Bye guys!I'll take the cab okay!Bye!" Ron waved as he ran towards the door.  
  
"Would you like a dance beautiful?" Harry extended out his hand for Hermione and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Why..of course..i'll love to!"  
  
(A/N: I'll skip the dancing part...im in a rush!! Big time!!!)  
  
Hermione and Harry separated from each other once the song ended.  
  
"I'll go and have a drink." Hermione said and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Just then, she bumped into someone. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why..if it's not GRANGER..the birthday girl!" "Why..if it's not MALFOY..the annoying guy!"Hermione said in a annoyed tone. "Now..would you GET OUT OF MY WAY MISTER!!" Hermione whispered in a better- do-what-I-tell-you-to-or-else-you-know-what tone. To shorten it. She whispered in a threatening tone.  
  
"Whoaa..no need to get so worked up right?! Fine..i'll get out of your way then."  
  
Hermione stomped pass him and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Soon..after Hermione got her drink she went back to find Harry. She spotted Harry.But with a bunch of bitchy girls around him. Jealousy rose in her.  
  
=What am I feeling?Jealousy? Why? Am I in love with Harry? No..it couldn't be..He's just my friend...nothing more..yes..nothing more..maybe..= Hermione whirled out of her thoughts and walked towards Harry...  
  
to be continued  
  
A/N: hehe...cliffy...hermione is feeling something right??gtg..bye..reviews are most welcomed!! 


End file.
